walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
In Harm's Way
"In Harm's Way", retitled "Episode 8", is the third episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on May 13, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam and PlayStation Network. It will be released on May 14th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, and on May 15th for iOS. Release dates for PlayStation Vita and Ouya are yet to be announced.@telltalegames - Twitter (May 9, 2014) Plot Synopsis The episode starts with Clementine staring at a butterfly, she has the option to touch it, but when she is about to touch it, the butterfly flies away. Sarah is with her, it's hinted that they took a bathroom rest in the woods. Sarah then thanks Clementine for not leaving her and the rest of the group when Carver held them captive at the Lodge, though she knows Clementine were forced to do so. Clementine then says that they are in this together. Troy shouts for them two, while Carver talking to someone on the radio telling that they might be return in about 30 minutes. after that, Carver tells Troy to strain Clementine's, and Sarah's hands. after got tied up again, When he caight Clementine is earing his conversations with the rest of his 'men'. Carver says to Clementine, hearing upon someone else's conversation is not polite, has your father ever taught you some manners? there are some options you could choose, and the effect of Carver's reaction to it differ. if you chose to just glare at Carver, Carver would slap Clementine to the ground. Sarah would be heard and seen backing Clementine telling Carver that Clementine is her friend. the two then went back inside of the truck, meeting with the rest of the group. Kenny sees the bruise on Clementine's cheek, hinting that Carver hurt her, Kenny angrily ask to Carver, Troy, and Bonnie what they did to her. For the rest of the interactions of Clementine, and Carver, especially when Carver slaps Clementine. Bonnie seems to be greatly upset. Meanwhile in the truck, the group talks about what they have to do next. Kenny suggests that they ought to do something. It depends on your choice of whether Clementine would side with Kenny or not. Either way, Kenny would use a sharp metal scrap on the truck's wall to cut his arms loose. after doing so, Kenny tells the group that Luke apparently left them behind. But the rest of the group didn't believe that. When the truck is about to arrive to its 'home', Carlos tells everyone that they are close, Kenny then walks towards the door, waiting for it to be opened, but the truck bumps, caused Kenny to smack his face to the door, falls down, and then lose consciousness for a second. Sarita rushes in an attempt to see if he was okay. Kenny is fine. The truck is being opened by Troy, and Tavia is in presence, along with Bonnie who seems to be apologetic about all the things that have happened. The group then walked to the inside of the building, as they walk amongst the others members. Carver tell his men that they are welcoming some new and old guests, and Troy would take Carlos away, Sarah would be concerned about this, saying that she needs her father, because he looks after her. Clementine has an option to coax her away or just stay quiet. the group then locked out in a yard, an area where those who broke Carver's rules is being put. the group would then meet Reggie, Rebecca, and the others would be in shock upon knowing that someone hacked his arm off. Regi told them about what happened, when he was doing his chores outside, and a walker bites him, Carver was the one who hacked it off, and apparently saved his life, and because of what he did, Reggie seems to be loyal to him, though, Reggie would tell the group that he would help the group to escape after try to reasoning to the group's view, especially Rebecca's towards Carver. When the group revealed Pete's death to Reggie, Reggie seems to be saddened about it. The night comes, the group is trying to rest. Clementine has options to talk to all of them. When she reaches (If he is alive) Nick, Nick would mention that he keeps thinking about Luke, and disbelief when it comes to 'Luke abandoned them', Clementine has an option to siding with him or Kenny who tells them that Luke left them for sure. either way, Nick would say that he would try to get some rest. After some night sleep, the group wakes up, and are about to do some chores. Clementine is posted along with Bonnie, loading gun magazines. While doing so, Bonnie apologizes about her lying to Clementine, Kenny, and Walter when she was caught back then at the lodge. After that, Bonnie would mention Luke, how he tried to tell her that Carver's community is not what it seems to be, and they need to leave. The reason the community had food and shelter is why Bonnie chose to stay. Regardless, Bonnie would say that she is hoping Luke is fine out there. Not long after she said so, Tavia tells Bonnie to send Clementine to her. Bonnie then sends her away, where Clementine would be placed in a greenhouse along with Sarah, and Regi. Tavia then puts Reggie in charge of the girls. Tavia then leaves the trio to their tasks. Which is tending the plants there. While Clementine is about to do her chores, Clementine would be given two options about whether she would help Sarah, whom just standing there, not doing her task. (If Clementine chose to help Sarah) Clementine would leave her task. Carver visits the green house and sees Clementine slacking her task. Carver would spill all the rage towards Reggie. Clementine and Sarah would be sent to the outside of the greenhouse while Carver yells at Reggie, whom seems to be sorry about what happened. Not so long after that, Carver would be seen pushing Reggie out to the ledge of the roof, and pushes him off, ultimately killing him. Clementine would be told by Carver to go back to inside the building, while Sarah would be seen talking to Carver. (If Clementine chose not to help Sarah) To be added In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 67.3% *Did your own work - 32.7 Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 71% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 29% Admitted to stealing the walkie talike? *Tried to hide the theft -''' 61.7'% *Came clean - 38.3% '''Watched Kenny kill Carver?' *Watched - 52.5% *Didn't Watch - 47.5 Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 62.5% *Killed the walker - 37.5% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Tavia *Luke *Nick (Determinant) *Carlos *Alvin (Determinant) *Rebecca *Sarah *William Carver *Sarita *Troy *Reggie *Vince (Determinant) *Wyatt (Determinant) *Russell (Determinant) *Shel (Determinant) *Becca (Determinant) *Jane *Mike *Hank *Carver's Guard 1 *Carver's Guard 2 Deaths *Reggie *Alvin (If saved in "A House Divided") *Hank (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Carlos Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. *Nick and Alvin will appear in this episode if they were both saved in "A House Divided". *Whoever went with Tavia at the end of the 400 Days DLC will appear in this episode as part of Carver's community. Trivia *First appearance of Jane. *First appearance of Mike. *First appearance of Carver's Guard 1. *First appearance of Carver's Guard 3. *First (and last) appearance of Reggie . *First (and last) appearance of Hank. *Last appearance of Carlos. *Last appearance of William Carver. *Last appearance of Troy. *Last appearance of Alvin. (If saved in "A House Divided") *This is the first episode to have it's thumbnail change after its release. *This episode marks the return of Tavia since her appearance in the "400 Days" DLC. **It is revealed in this episode that Howe's Hardware is the community Tavia mentioned in "400 Days" *This episode marks the return of Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel and Becca since their appearance in the "400 Days" DLC (Determinant). *Two comic posters called "Ghosted" and "Super Dinosaur" can be seen displayed in a store window within Howe's Hardware. These are real-life comics published by the same imprints of The Walking Dead, Image Comics and Skybound. *The recording sessions for this episode have been going on since March 22, 2014, as told by Melissa Hutchison during her Playing Dead interview with Greg Miller from IGN.Playing Dead - YouTube (Mar 22, 2014) *This episode was completed on April 22, 2014, as given by Job J. Stauffer via his personal Twitter account, saying that he was sorry for "...screaming and cheering obscenities" while playing the episode in his office.@jobjstauffer - Twitter (Apr 22, 2014) *Molly is mentioned by Kenny in this episode, the first time she has been mentioned this season. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes